sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Acheron
It is where ignorant armies clash by night. It is the refuse-plane of a million failed rebellions. It is a plane of enforced order, where conformity is more important than good. The hue and cry of battle is the first sound a soldier hears when arriving on Acheron, and the last sound a refugee hears when leaving. That's all there is to Acheron: conflict, war, strife, and struffle. Many armies populate Acheron, but leaders are scarce. Truly, rebels without a cause are common on Acheron, whether they're petitioners, mortals fiends, or celestials. - Manual of the Planes Traits * Objectional Directional Gravity - The strength of gravity is the same as on the Material Plane, but which way is down depends on which face of the cube you're on. Walking across edges can be dizzying for the inexperienced. * Normal Time * Infinite Size * Divinely Morphic * No Elemental or Energy Traits * Mildly Law-Aligned * Normal Magic Features Acheron is made up of four layers, each containing an infinite number of iron cubes. These cubes are pitted and scarred with cracks and dents from their many collisions and craters from their many battles. On the orderly plane of Acheron, the cubes always rust or fracture along straight lines and at right angles. Some of the rubes are only a few hundred feet on a side, but others are big enough for whole cities and kingdoms. Geometric shapes other than cubes exist, though they are rare. Avalas The first layer of Acheron is also called the Battleplains, for it contains the most cubes - and enough armies and fortresses to populate them. The clash of distant cubes is indistinguishable from the closer clash of nearby battlefields. The cubes which are home to Clangor (home of the goblins), Nishrek (kingdom of Grummsh), and Scourgehold (Hextor's realm) are all in Avalas. Thuldanin The second layer of Acheron appears much like the first, but its population is significantly smaller. The cubes of this layer are riddled with pockets and hollows. Surface pits lead down into labyrinthine spaces cluttered with the refuse of every war that was ever fought. Most of the refuse is inoperative, petrified to stonelike immobility by the "preservative" quality of the layer. Nevertheless, teams of scavengers frequent the area, in search of powerful weapons. Tintibulus Unlike the other layers of Acheron, foursided, five-sided, eight-sided, and other odd-sided solids outnumber six-sided cubes on Tintibulus. These islands are made of gray volcanic stone, each covered with a layer of ashen dust to a depth of several inches. The cubes are constantly colliding, and splitting into smaller pieces, creating a constant ringing bell-like roar throughout the layer at all times. Ocanthus The fourth layer of Acheron is lightless but filled with fast-flying, razor-thin shards. Some shards are little more than needles, while others are miles wide. The largest shards have their own objective gravity, like the cubes of the upper layers. The shards are black ice, frozen into thin layers. Their collisions break them into progressively smaller shards, and eventually into needles, then then dust. The shards all originate from a single source: the night-black boundary of Ocanthus, a sheet of infinite magically charged black ice . This ice is rumored to be either the source or destination of the River Styx, and that every memory stolen by the river still exists, frozen into the black ice. This layer is home to the Cabal Macabre - realm of Wee Jas. On the Server Portals exists to both Nishrek and Clangor. Category:Outer Planes